It is known to provide multi-terminal interconnecting arrangements, for example for automotive or other mobile use, in which one of the connecting parts engages the other connecting part by a snap element which snaps over a projection or into a recess on the other part. Many such connectors are used in automotive field; in one type, a connector which is of flat, elongated form, has a projecting locking element riveted thereto, the riveted locking element usually being a spring metal component. Manufacture of such connectors with the additional locking element requires time and components and additional assembly steps. It is frequently difficult to locate the locking spring, particularly when the connector is provided on a cable connector of many wires, since the locking spring may be inaccessible. Thus, in order to sever the two parts of the connecting arrangement, it is often necessary to use two hands because otherwise the spring cannot be depressed or unlocked while, at the same time, pulling one connector part away from the other. Two-hand operation for mere disconnection of an electrical connecting element is frequently very difficult because of inaccessibility of the parts and insufficient space to reach in or under other components beneath the hood of an automotive vehicle or other similar installation.